Agent of Shield
by Agent Melinda May
Summary: Injuries. Missions. A bit of romance. Deception? What else will be happening in this team? And what dangers and or "horrors" will fall upon them? [Switching views between Coulson and May. Notes included, from me personally on the story. And please leave reviews!]
1. Chapter 1

"May, I need you to watch after the team. I will be gone for a while. Make sure no one touches, Lola."

"And where will you be going, Coulson?"

"That is classified May. I just need you to trust me, and watch the team. Can you do that fore me?"

"I can do that for you, Coulson. Have you forgotten who I was or use to be?"

"No I haven't/ I know who you use to be. The Cavalry. And thank you. Just make sure nothing gets out of hand. And watch Skye. She's a bit. . . ."

"No need to say. Jemma and I will handle her. Ward and Fitz will be fine handling each other."

"Thank you, May. Thank you. Take care of the team, watch your backs and make sure everyone takes care of each other. I will be gone, and I won't be there for you guys. Make sure Skye stays arm, when it's necessary. We don't need to lose one another."  
"Got it, take care."

"Thank you, May."  
He left the debriefing room, leaving me there alone. I took a deep breath, and return to the control room of the jet. The hours passed by, and everything has been quiet so far. No signs of trouble yet.

Not far from me, I heard a bit of yelling. I put the jet on autopilot, and I decided to check it out. When I got down to the area where the yelling was coming from, I found Fitz and Jemma fighting over a weapon.

"No we are not letting Skye use this, Fitz!"

"Yes we are, Jemma! This thing is ready!"  
"You mean this gun is charge?! Hand it over to me right now, Fitz!"

I folded my arms over me chest, and shook my head. These two can have their arguments. Something hit me in the side, will full force, and I fell to the ground. I could hear Jemma screaming, and Fitz screaming for Ward.

The both ran over to me, and Jemma almost let out another scream. I could hear footsteps coming down the metallic stairs, then hearing someone swear.

"What happen?"

"We don't know! The gun was charge and we-"  
"We didn't even press the trigger! Both Jemma and I swear!"

"Fitz, get the medical kit. Jemma, get Coulson on the line. We need him back here, now! Do it now!"

"On it, sir."

"Got it, Agent Ward."

"Skye, I need you to help me stop the bleeding. First take off her jacket. I can't do it."  
"Why not?"  
"It looks as though I am stripping her."

"Weak."

I felt my body being move, and my jacket being taken off."

"Told you the gun was dangerous, Fitz."

"Okay, Okay, Jemma. Here is the kit, Jemma you can handle it from here. I can't."

"Weak, Fitz."

"I am not weak."

"If you are not weak, then you will help me."

"Fine."

My mouth twitch a small bit, and I could almost hear my laugh. Skye pointed that out, and Ward told her to pay attention.

"Anything on Coulson?"  
"He had to leave his meeting with Fury early. He sounded freak a small bit, and Fury might be worry and or concern. But Coulson is on his way here."

"Good. He'll know what to do properly, after we stop this bleeding. Did the bullet explode when it hit her? Fitz, can you explain?"  
"The bullet does explode, one inch before it hits contact. So yes it did explode on her. That was the type of bullet Jemma and I order."

"We thought it would be more efficient for Skye to use. But we had a bullet discharge, and all of this happen."  
"That is all I need to hear. Been listening for the past two minutes. We need to remove the fragments first, then get her fix up. Jemma, can you remove the fragments?"

"Yes, I can sir."

"Good. Fitz, I need you to stitch her up. Ward, prepare a recovery bed for her. Skye, watch her vitals with this device. If anything beeps or flashes, inform me, got it?"  
"Okay. But what will you be doing?"  
"Gathering the necessary items to keep her alive. Now lets get to work. We might not have much time, but we'll take what we can get. Now get a move on."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh yay, she's stirring. Lets get Coulson, Fitz."

"Then let us be off, Jemma."

I open my eyes, and saw Sky and Ward looking at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Skye, I'm not sure if she wants to talk right now."

"I'm tired."

"Going to be. Lost quite a bit of blood back there. Your blood stain the metal. You're not one of those fast bleeders, are you?"  
"Skye!"

"What I want to know."

"Sky go see if Coulson is down the hall, yet."

"Fine."

"So how is our little patient today?"

"He's here."

"I can hear that Skye. She's tired right now, Coulson. I mean she probably went through a lot of pain, and she also lost a lot blood. So she is going to be-"

"I get it Jemma. Mind if I talk to her in private. Alone."

The others gave him a weird okay look, and left the recovery room. Now it was just us two alone.

"Well, now you bear the near-death scars, too."

"Only, I didn't die."

"You could have die. One way you are living is that I donated some of my blood to you."

"But I thought-"

"Shield has a new way of changing the actual blood type in blood, into O negative or O positive. So it worked out fine in the end. It's still my blood running through your veins."

"That makes a bit more sense."

"Do you remember what I told you before I left? To watch your backs. And that included yours. I trusted you to defend and protect the team."

"You didn't say how, how I should defend and protect them. And did you include me? Or did you think I didn't need protection, Coulson? Which is it?"

"You are part of this team, May. I don't care if you were known as the Cavalry or not, but your protection is also included in this too. And don't even forget that, May."

"My safety comes after YOURS and the TEAM. That also includes Skye, not just Ward, Jemma, and Fitz. Not just you. And didn't you almost say something along those lines, a long time ago, when I use to work with you and your old team?"  
"I did, didn't I. Well, make sure you watch the others and they watch you and themselves. It's one way to keep a team alive."

"Then there is you coming in and saving all of our butts."  
"That is another way to put it, May. Now get some rest, you are going to need it in order for you to recover fully."

I slowly nodded me head, and drifted into the ocean of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wakey-wakey, Agent May. You are really hard to wake up, to let you know. How ever do you wake up to your alarm?"

My eye pop open, and I stared at Jemma. For someone like her, she does ask some rather annoying questions. But we learn to either ignore them or just answer them, when she won't take silence for an answer.

"For breakfast today, we have toast with blueberry jam, granola cereal, orange juice, and vitamin gummies. The gummies are so cute, they are like little fruits!

And it was Coulson who up the vitamin idea, he wanted to give you vitamin pills, but I decided vitamin gummies. So I hope you don't mind those, Agent May.

So I will be letting you be now, to eat. If you need anything, just press the button on your remote. And I will be off now."  
She left me alone to be in peace and to eat my food. But I didn't want to be left in a medical room, and heal. I got up slowly, and remove the I.V's carefully from my arms.

Oh my god, Skye. I finally took notice of what I was wearing, and I knew instantly Skye was the one who redress me. Spaghetti strap white tank top, my black jeans, and my hair was pull back into a low pony tail. Skye said if she had the chance, she would dress me up in some way. And she got the chance to do it.

Standing up, I walked out of the medical room and headed to the control room of the jet. Not far from me, I could hear Jemma freaking out. I quicken up my pace a small bit, and manage to get into the control room. Sitting down in the pilot chair, I put the headset on, and began to relax.

"Thought I find you here, Agent May."

I jump a small bit, and quickly took off the headset from my head, and jumped out of the chair. There was a small bit of stinging pain from my right side, and I gently put my left hand on it. Turning around, I saw Coulson at the doors.

"Easy there May. You're still injured. Should have stay in the medical room and recover there. But I can see that is not an option for you."

"It was never an option for me. Remember all of those missions I went on, and came back injured badly all of those times."

"Yes, why?"  
"That is because I got injured on the previous missions, and ended up more injure on the current mission. I don't let injures stop me, Coulson."

"This one, it could have taken your life, May. Just be darn lucky that it didn't take your life. Then the same thing that happen to me, would have happen to you."  
"I don't need luck. And luck will only take one person so far, Coulson."  
"Very true. I'll let you slide out of recovery on this one, May. But next time, you are staying in that recovery room, and you will not be getting out of it so easily."

"Anything else you would like to add on, Coulson?"

"You look fine in a tank top, May. And fly this plane, May. It's your little baby."

I gave him a grin, and sat back down in the pilot chair. I turn off the auto-pilot, and soon took full control of the jets flying course. No one is allow to fly this jet, but me. And I gladly took pleasure in that.

If anyone takes over this jet, I will be beating them up, until they are dead. And or knock them out, and leave them for Coulson to handle. No one takes over and flies this jet, my baby, but me.

The hours pass by, and I turn the auto-pilot back on. I left the control room, and came into the meeting room, where the others were at.

"Thank the gods you are okay, May. We were worried for you. Don't ever do that again, you literally made Jemma scream. And her scream was right next to my ear too."

"I said sorry Fitz. I didn't mean to scream right next to your ear."

"I know and apology accepted, Jemma."

"But back to original matters. How are you feeling? Are you hungry, tired, dizzy, thirsty, feel like puking or anything? If so, please say so."

"Jemma calm down. Sky any file update or anything?"  
"Nope, not yet, Coulson. So far still the same stupid screen."

"Don't worry May. I'll fill you in on this, in a few minutes. Ward do you have anything on the area.?"  
"Can you please give the assignment to Skye? I am having a hard time, gathering the data."

"Hey something just came up. . . . . . Wait, just my email. Sorry false alarm."

I shook my head, and look at the monitors. We were looking over a city, and one of its casino's is being run by mobster gang, from what it seems.

"We are going to have to send some people in, to get more info. Someone of stealth, flexibility, fast action, quick thinking, and can seduce the enemy. Are you up to the mission, May?"

"I'm ready, any day, anytime. So what do you want to do, Coulson?"

"To take out the enemy, and clear a path for Skye to get the data. I will be accompanying the both of you on this. Ward, I need you to be on surveillance with Jemma and Fitz. Think you can handle the sidelines this one time?"  
"Would be better, if I went on the mission. . . . . . But I'll go along with this. Just this one time."

"Someone mad, cause they don't get to go?"  
"No I am not mad, Skye. I am just a bit-"  
"Enough chit-chat. Sky may get into some dresses. We are going to a party, for this mission, just to reach the info. Don't worry, we are already on the list."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm surprise, Coulson, that you are allowing May, who is still injure to come, and you know, she could be easily be killed."

"Skye, relax alright. May can handle herself."  
"And where is she?"  
"She went to do a small bit of recon, Skye. May, where is your position?"

"Look up, I'm leaning over the second floor railing."

"I see you. Lets go Skye. Now remember, we are to act as a family of three. So Skye, you are to refer May as mom, and me as dad, got it?"  
"Yup. I know how to work this all out. So don't worry, I have this all handle."

"Good, then lets get this mission started. May, you are to act as my wife, understood?"

"Got it. And will you get up here? I am getting tired of talking on the earpiece."

"On it. Lets go Skye."

We went up the stair to the second-floor, meeting up with May in a light blue short-sleeve dress.

"Pretty amazing to see you in a dress."

"And you still haven't left the tuxedo look behind."

"Okay, can we get on with the mission here? We are not here to compliment one another, right mom and dad?"  
"Our daughter has a point, Phil. We aren't here to compliment one another, so lets get going."

"You two girls have a point. So lets move. Skye, go "freshen up" in a bathroom. Your mother will accompany you."

"Why dad?"  
"Girls never travel alone at a party. Who knows what danger or trouble will fall upon them."

"Got it, lets go mom. A bit of freshening up, won't hurt."

I watch the girls go off, and soon found myself face to face with a guard.

"Don't worry my girls know how to behave, I make sure of that."

"Sure that is your wife, and daughter?"  
"I have pale skin. My daughter didn't inherit that from me, but she got her mothers. She doesn't like the sun so much, so that is why she is a bit more lighter skin then her mother."

He gave me a serious and suspicious look, and walked off.

"This is going to be trouble."

"Skye slow down."

"We need to get to the area, May."  
"Right now, just focus on your surroundings. Who knows if a guard appears or something. Then we are dead."

"Okay, you're right. Usually am so much better at this, May. But I am really on edge currently."

"Is it because of Agent Ward?"

"What makes you say, that?"

"They way you act around him, Skye. You act really open up to him, and sometimes a bit shy too. Mind explaining, to me?  
"No, I am not saying a single word. But I will only say a word, if you tell me about you and Coulson. Can you explain that to me, Agent May?"  
"That is _classified_, Skye."

"Good, then mine is also classified too. So now lets get on with the mission, May."

I shook my head at her, and took off. We rounded a corner or two, and up a few half dozen fleets of metal stairs. Half way's up the stairs, Skye was already tired.

I waited for her at the top of the staircase, just to catch up with me. We waited a few extra minutes, so Skye could catch her breath, then we took off again.

"Don't you ever take a break, May?"  
"Nope. Breaks aren't in my life during a mission. I like to stay busy, Skye. Keeps me distracted from thinking about something's."

"Why do you do that? And what things, May?"  
"A lot of things, Skye. Something's that I don't ever want to talk about or even think about. Things that should not be going through my head at all."

"Oh, okay."

I kick open the door, and took out the two guards there. We walked into the room, and I watch Skye hack into the computer. Within a few minutes Skye had the information that we needed, and manage to put it all on a flash drive. She turn off the computer, remove the flash drive, and ran over to me.

"Okay we can blow this joint."

"Couldn't agree better, lets go. We don't know how long it will be before the guards come."

We ran off the way we came. We were soon stopped short, when guard started coming up the stairs. I grab Skye's hand that had the flash drive in it, and made it look like she pass it to me. But I manage to catch a glimpse of her slipping it, into the pocket of her dress.

"Hand over the flash drive."

"You'll have to fight me for it, but let my daughter go. She did noting to take part of this, I drag her into this."

"Fine, she can go. But we fight."

"I'm not leaving you-"

"Go. I'll be okay, so don't worry. Trust me on this. I'll see you soon."

I watch her run off, and waited until she was out of hearing range. Soon, I attacked the guards.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad! Come on! Mom is in trouble. We have the info, but she let me escape with the info. Come on, we need to save her?"

"How many guards, Skye?"

"Eight or ten. I lost track on how many there was."  
"Ward, I need you to get Skye out of here. Skye, wait by the front doors. I'll handle this."  
"Take my purse. It has that new thing Fitz made in it. Be careful, and bring the both of you back alive."

"Thanks, and I will."  
I ran off in the direction that Skye came from. Within a few minutes, I could heard some gun shots, and men screaming. I was already running up the staircase, and when I look to my right, I saw a man falling down in the space between the stairs. I manage to get up to may, and I found her, with a gun in her hand.

"Looks like you didn't need help at all, May."

"Skye sent you?"

"She told me you were in trouble. Ran here quickly as I could. You okay?"  
"Yeah, just need a breather."

"No time now. We need to leave right now. So come on, lets go May. We are leaving this joint."

"I don't think I am in good condition to move sir."

"Why is that, May?"  
"My side. The area where you guys did surgery at, the stitches came undone and I was cut there. . . . . . ."

"Let me see."

She stood up slowly, using the railing for support, and show me her right side. The area was now a darker color on her dress, close to almost being black now. I could feel my eyes go wide, and I took off my suit jacket.

"Here put this on. It will hide the blood for a while. I'll get a dispatch, and we'll get you treated. Lets go."

I watch her slip the jacket on, and we both ran down the stairs, and ran through the hallway.

"Dispatch, we re going to need a first aid. We have injured. Make sure there is a spare pair of clothes for May. Come through the back."

We ran down a hallway, open many doors to see which ones led outside, and soon manage to get outside. Four guards were already following us, and soon had us surrounded.

"I knew this was going to be trouble."

They had their guns pointed at us, and right before the could shot us to our deaths, all four of the men that was surrounding us, got hit by the S.H.E.I.L.D van. Even though we were both outside the van, we could hear someone freaking out. We all stared at it, and then a window rolled down.

"Hello, sir. Don't mind Fits, he's going to be alright. Now why are you two just standing there? Get in, so we can patch up the injure one and get out of here."

We ran over to the car, and I held the door open for May. I got in after her, and sat down in the seat, behind the shotgun seat where Ward was now at. Behind me, Fitz and Ward, we could hear one of the two girls behind us gasping. Jemma snapped up us not too look, until she said it was clear.

We waited minutes, until Skye gave us the okay. I turn my seat around, and I saw all of the blood. May had lost a lot of her blood.

"We may need you to do another blood donation, sir. Right now, Skye and I are trying to stop the bleeding."

"Do something Jemma, we don't want to lose her."

"Got it sir, I will try to do my best on what I can. And Skye will preserve as much blood that is coming out of May, as she can. Will you Skye?"

"Um, yeah sure. How do I preserve blood?"

"Just put it in bottles, Skye. And thank you both. I will give Fury a call, to see if he can send us her blood type a.s.a.p, and have some blood store on the jet. Fitz whatever you do, do not floor it."

"Got it sir, just go by the speed limit. Alright, I can do that. Oh, wait I can't. Because we have injure on board, that we need to get to the jet immediately!"

"Then just turn the sirens on, and pick up the pace a small bit."

"Wish I had known that, Ward. Thank you for telling me that now."

The sirens were soon on, and Fitz press down on the gas pedal a bit more. We were closing in on the jet right now, and soon we can get May out of a moving vehicle, and onto something steadier, so we can treat her without too many pauses.


	6. Chapter 6

The days pass on, and May was recovering well in the recovery room. She was getting well again. That is a very good thing for our team. We need our team at full strength.

She didn't leave the recovery room once, not one bit. She stayed there for the days she had to be in until she was told she could leave. I kept her inform on what was happening, but I didn't say a word on who was flying the jet. She would kill me, if I told her.

"So, who is flying the jet?"

"The autopilot."

"Positive on that?"

"Positive. I check every hour, to make sure the autopilot is on. Except during the night. Mind if I look at your wound?"

"Go ahead. I have seen yours before, so you can see mine."

She pulled the covers off of her, and lifted her shirt up, to where I could only see the bandages. I gently touch them, and stared at her.

"Does this hurt at all?"

"I'm not sure, Coulson. Jemma has be on morphine currently, so I can't feel anything right now. So, I will have to say no, Coulson. I cannot feel it."

"You'll be out in a day or two, May. So don't worry, once you are out you can fly the jet again. I'll let you rest now."

"One last question."

"Go ahead and say it."

"Who is really flying the jet?"

I sigh deeply, and decided to give her the right answer.

"I am flying the jet, in your place."

"Should have known."

I left the room, leaving May to herself and her thoughts. Nightfall had already breached, and everyone was already going to bed. Jemma and Fitz were cleaning up the lab, Ward was carrying a already asleep Sky to her room, and I knew it was time for me to go to bed too.

I went up the staircase, with Jemma and Fitz behind my heels. We all said out goodnights to one another, and went to our rooms. Now we will sleep until, the sun rises up and a whole new day begins.

I lay there in bed, wide awake. I did not wish to fall asleep, not one bit. And it's all because of those nightmares. Those nightmares. Just remembering the fight with the god of mischief, Loki, and the ones that were created in my sleep. Those nightmares, would sometimes scare me to death.

Sleep finally won me over. My eyes slowly close, and I finally fell into my deep slumber. And those nightmares started right up. But they weren't the ones with Loki or that sort. These were new ones. Ones I have never even seen before.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up from my sleep, panting and a very thin layer of sweat starting to form on me. I quickly change out of my sleepwear, and I just left my room. I headed down the stairs, and found May hitting a punching bag.

"What are you doing up?"

"Can't sit around and get fat, so I had to get up and do some work. And that is why I am up. Jemma is in the lab, so she is watching over me."

She pointed over to her, and Jemma waved at me. I wave back to her, and walked over to the lab.

"Going to watch over her for you, Jemma. Go wake up the others, it's time for them to be up."

"Alright then."

I watch her leave, then turn my attention to May.

"You didn't have to make her leave, Coulson."

"I needed to be left alone with you, May. And I need to talk to you, or at least show you. Come on, lets go somewhere private."

I led her back to the medical room, and helped her get readjusted back into her bed. She stare up at me, with a bit of tire-eyes, and I move the hair out of her face. Gently, I pressed my lips against hers.

May gently placed her hands on my head, and I just force our kiss a bit more further. May soon broke off from me, and I press my lips against her neck only once. Soon I parted away from.

"Don't say a word about this to anyone, May."

"You have my word on that, Coulson. And I wouldn't even bother telling anyone, at all, not even Fury will now. This is our little secret."

"Right, it's our secret. And no one will know of this, until we want them to know. And that day, of letting them know, is a long way away from today. So right now, we have nothing to worry about."

She gave me a slight nod, and I watch her eyes close. Gently, without disturbing her, I move her out of her face once more, and kissed her forehead.

"See you when you wake up, Melinda."

I kiss her once more, and left the room, letting her sleep. She's going to be okay, everything will be okay, when she is back on her feet. I know it will, I just have that feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

A bit hectic for the team? Bad things do have to happen to the Calvary. But in the end, it all turns out good right? Of course it does, it always have too.

A little rose of romance has bloomed. Things are going to be more dead serious for now one. But how far will they go exactly? You'll just have to read on, and see what happens.

I believe some old villains should come into the story now. Add tiny twists and turns. A bit of torture should be involve, in the story. So beware, on who might get torture.

Can't handle that might be coming up, then don't read the story. No one is forcing you to read this. But if the suspense is killing you, then read on ahead!

Let the events unfold before you. Read the events that happen. And do take a moment or two, and leave comments and suggestions. If you leave suggestions, I will at least be considerate and put it in the story. I will read every review, and try to at least comment every single one that I can. And if everyone wants me too, I will make this one story into and entire series.

From,

Agent Melinda May

[aka Sephiria Arks and or Miranda Grey. I change my usernames a lot now.]


End file.
